Pumpkin Spice Latte
by sleepycoru
Summary: The main quartet (Mordecai, CJ, Rigby and Eileen) are ready for a night of Halloween partying, but the weather turns their plans around. Instead, they spend the night in the house, drinking pumpkin spice lattes and warming up... with more than just blankets. Mainly Rigleen [Rigby x Eileen] with side-couple, Cloudycai [Mordecai x CJ]! Oneshot! Happy (belated) Halloween, folk! R&R?


**Summary; ****_The main quartet (Mordecai, CJ, Rigby and Eileen) are ready for a night of Halloween partying, but the weather turns their plans around. Instead, they spend the night in the house, drinking pumpkin spice lattes and warming up... with more than just blankets. Mainly Rigleen [Rigby x Eileen] with side-couple, Cloudycai [Mordecai x CJ]! Oneshot! Happy (belated) Halloween, folk!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Yeah-uhh!" Rigby exclaimed as he sashayed into the coffee house, Mordecai following nonchalantly behind. "Halloween nah-iiight! Man, I can't wait to see what kinda candy we're gonna get!"<p>

"Dude, aren't we a little _old_ to go trick-or-treating?" Mordecai's realism jeered at Rigby as they made their way to their usual seat, at their usual table. "We're not even dressed up."

"I told you, man, on the way here! I reserved super cool costumes at the dress-up store around the corner. I reserved them, like, _two weeks ago_!"

Mordecai was looking around, ignoring the flailing raccoon on the stool beside him. "Dude, where's CJ? Weren't we meant to meet her here? Maybe I got it wrong."

"Dude, chill. She'll be here."

It was closing time at the coffee house, so the place was deserted; of course, except for a certain mole and a few of her co-workers fussing around in the back. The clinking of cups calmed down in a matter of seconds, followed by Eileen darting into the dining area.

"Wow, you guys are here already? You weren't meant to get here for another half hour. We're still cleaning up. Well, I finished my work, so I'm done, but I need to change."

"No prob, Eileen, we're still waiting for CJ anyway." Rigby smiled in the direction of the mole. "Say, Eileen, what do _you _think we should do tonight? _I _wanted to go trick-or-treating in our super cool costumes, but _nooo_, bore-bag over here was prepared for a night of Halloween smoochies."

"Honestly, Rigby, you have the mentality of a child." Eileen sighed fondly, untying the apron from around her. Rigby growled, but in a playful way. "Someone from my astronomy club was talking about a party a few blocks away from here. We could go there if you guys preferred."

"That sounds more fun than trick-or-treating." Mordecai taunted Rigby with a smirk. Rigby turned to snarl at the blue jay, only to be rejected by Mordecai trying to peek out of the window to spot his date.

"Eugh, a nerd party?" Rigby called to Eileen, who was hanging her apron on the hook on the far side of the room. "Lame!"

"_They _aren't hosting the party," she giggled, "I don't know who's the host. I've heard my co-workers talk about it, though, it's meant to be legendary."

"Suh-weet! Rigbone's gonna party it up!" Rigby threw his arms in the air, waving them in excitement, erupting more laughter from Eileen.

"Alright, guys, see you in a sec." She picked up her satchel and walked into one of the back rooms to get changed. As if on cue, CJ burst through the main doors and down the stairs, her arms tightly wrapped around her body.

"CJ! Over here!" Mordecai cried. She ran over, giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, and sitting herself down. Her white, fluffy hair was moist and her clothes dripped. "Oh, man, it's raining?" Mordecai said after observing his dripping partner.

"You think?" CJ replied with her usual sassy glow.

"Aw, man, _what_!" Rigby was disappointed. "It wasn't that bad when we got here, and we only arrived a few minutes ago."

"Well, it obviously got worse; this is coming from a cloud, you know." CJ laughed as she shook her head, throwing droplets on the guys. "Man, I need a warm drink or something after that! Where's Eileen?"

"Getting ch-"

"I'm here!" Eileen paraded into the room and toward the trio.

"Oh, nevermind."

"Yo, Eileen! Hit me up with a drink?" CJ threw her arm in the girl's direction.

"Sorry, CJ, closing hours, but if we go to the Halloween party I mentioned to you last night, there might be some drinks there."

"Oh, _that_ party?" CJ chuckled nervously. Eileen cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Yeah, can we _not_ go to that? Uh, I'm pretty sure quite a few people I don't like are going to be hanging around. Y'know, Hugh and his guys."

"Oh! I didn't know! Sorry, CJ. We can give it a miss."

"Woah, woah, who's _Hugh?_"

"Don'tcha mean _Hugh's _Hugh_?_" Rigby threw his head back in a cackle, while CJ explained that he was an ex of hers. Mordecai nodded, approving of not going to the party, for jealousy's sake, which was rewarded by an 'aww' from the cloud.

"There'll be other parties around the city. I'm sure a couple of party_ legends _like us would find a place." Mordecai wiggled his brows.

"Dude, the weather."

"Oh, yeah..."

"Okay, if we aren't going there, where do you want to spend Halloween?" Eileen questioned as she packed the last of her things from work into her satchel.

"Well, it's too cold and rainy to go trick-or-treating. That would have been a laugh." CJ remarked.

"Hm! _Hm_!" Rigby directed at Mordecai, which received a low 'ugh' in response.

"Well, we can just go back to our house." Mordecai shrugged. "Have a night in, watch scary movies, eat the leftover candy - it'll be fun."

"I heard candy, I'm in." Rigby chimed.

"I'll drive!" said Eileen.

* * *

><p>"Holy crud! They really worked hard on decorations this year!" Rigby admired the main room, which was covered top to bottom in Halloween decorations, hanging from walls, ceilings, and even parts of the furniture, with bowls of candy or Halloween-themed food scattered around the room; there was even a mood-light that dimmed the room to a slight, orange glow. "It really feels like Halloween."<p>

"Yeah, last year they just used cobwebs all over the place. Some of them weren't even fake."

"Dude, last year's Halloween sucked." Rigby was straight over to the bowls of sweet food, picking out a variety of things to munch on.

"Hopefully this one will be better." Mordecai passed a flirtatious look to CJ, which dusted her cheeks in pink and curled a smile on her lips. Eileen observed, and couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows and pout.

Out of her own selfishness, she decided to announce (and spoil the moment between Mordecai and CJ), "Guys, who wants to watch scary movies? I brought some, just in case. I wasn't going to come unprepared for whatever happened on Halloween night."

"Cool, what did you bring?" Rigby spoke with a mouthful of creamy and hard-boiled candy.

"Ducks Rewind? The Movie Star? Calling of the Morn? All the classics." Eileen listed, happy that Rigby had turned his attention to her.

"Wow, you have great taste!" The raccoon walked closer to the now-blushing mole. "Let's stick one on."

Whilst Rigby and Eileen were over at the VCR, they tried their best to ignore the noises of giggles and kisses from behind them. They wore the same expression; _Get a room. _

"Uh, which one should we pick? I kinda like The Movie Star, but-"

"That was the one I was going to put on first. The plot line is amazing! Did you know the actor in it actually shaved his head for the role?"

"Hey, no way!" Rigby smiled, tenderly. A smile he reserved for Eileen, and Eileen only. "But, I would probably do it too."

"No you wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?!"

"No!" Eileen and Rigby laughed in harmony, but their moment together was disturbed by a steamed up blue jay tapping Rigby on the shoulder.

"Hey, man, uh..." Mordecai whispered into Rigby's ear after pulling him a little away from Eileen, somewhat breathless. "CJ and I are gonna, uh, hit the hay for tonight, if you know what I mean." Mordecai winked. "We won't be back down."

"Nice going, man. Keep it chill up there, y'know?" They fist-bumped.

"Dude, we've done it before." Mordecai grinned. "Maybe this will be a chance for you to make a move with _Eileen_."

"Stop talking." Rigby whispered violently through his teeth.

"C'mon, dude, it's bound to happen some day. Stop trying to hold it off."

"I said **_stop talking._**"

Mordecai snickered, took CJ's hand, and they stumbled upstairs, never to be seen again for the rest of the night.

"Hey, where are they going?" Eileen asked Rigby after hearing their thumps on the flooring above. He let out a 'pff' sound as he sat back on the couch with a bowl of his preferred Halloween candy dish.

"To _get some_."

"_O-oh_." Eileen blushed a little, making her way to her satchel that lay comfortably on the couch beside Rigby. "T-that's a shame. I brought ingredients from the coffee house, because CJ wanted some hot drinks. I was going to make pumpkin spice lattes. They're perfect for the season."

"Hey, more for us, right?" Rigby grinned, offering Eileen a piece of popping candy. She took some, unaware of the substance, and so shortly after receiving a surprise as the candy started to explode in her mouth. "Now let's put on the movie. I wanna see if this thing can scare me or not."

"Alright!" Eileen snatched the remote from the coffee table and switched on the television.

* * *

><p>"Well, that movie was highly illogical and utterly pointless."<p>

"In other words, it _sucked_!" Rigby had replaced his bowl of candy with a pillow, and the two mammals had inched closer together throughout the duration of the movie; albeit, they still weren't touching. They had finished 'The Movie Star', and had just finished 'Ducks Rewind'. One more movie left... and then what? "Hey... is it getting colder in here? Or is that just me?" Rigby shivered, curling his tail around his shins as he hugged his knees. Eileen felt the chill, too.

"I came with some blankets." Eileen took a crimson, velvety sheet of cotton from her satchel. "But how about we make those lattes first?"

"Oh yeah! What even is a - _pumpkin spice latte_ - anyway?"

"Espresso with pumpkin-flavored syrup, steamed milk, whipped cream and, of course, pumpkin spice. It's the perfect Fall drink." They made their way into the kitchen, which was equally as decorated as the main room.

"_Dude_! Where did they find the time to dress up the place? Did they have a party or something?" Rigby sat at the dining table. "Actually, where is everyone?"

"It's well after midnight, Rigby. They're probably asleep. I finished work later tonight, remember? Holiday special. We left the place at about eleven thirty."

"Man, what a bunch a' losers. Going to bed before midnight, _sheesh_."

"They could have had other places to go to." Eileen smiled at Rigby, who had his back to her. She gazed for a bit as she absent-mindedly started laying out her ingredients for the latte. He felt the glare from behind, and turned to look at the mole, who, startled, immediately broke the eye contact and darted her hands around what stood on the counter in front, pretending to be focused on the task at hand.

"Need some help?" Rigby raised an eyebrow at the anxious, red-hot lady. She shook her head, exhaled, and got on with the drinks. In a matter of minutes, they were finished, and all the while, Rigby had started to complain about Mordecai. In fact, he was so _in the zone_ that he completely disregarded the perfectly presented and readily made latte on the table before him. "And I bet he wouldn't even be able to do half of the things he does for her if I wasn't around. You know he called me useless, once? In front of my boss and my co-workers!"

"I don't think you're useless, Rigby." Eileen spoke softly, pushing his beverage toward him to catch his eye. He didn't notice.

"You don't?"

"I don't."

Rigby wore a small, meaningful smile; and Eileen was almost certain that she saw a blush wash over his face. "Thanks, Eileen. Nice to know I'm appreciated by someone."

They exchanged a quiet gaze, interrupted by Rigby looking away and coughing. "S-so, uh, the final movie?"

"Oh! Right."

"Man, hopefully it's not going to be as bad as the last one. Even _I _could write a better film!" Rigby boasted.

"No way! I saw how you treated my music video. I saw that trash. You almost made me _fail_ that film studies class. You can't be trusted with a film!"

"Hey, can it! Props made it look cool!"

"Yeah, but you liked my version of the video better, right?"

"True. _Ugh_. I wish I was good at something - or, like, _everything_, like you."

"You're good at being yourself, Rigby." Eileen attempted to flatter the grieving raccoon. He looked away, though. "Uh, movie?"

"Alright! Movie time! Again! It must be nearing about 3am now, r-" Rigby stopped when he felt the piercing pain shoot through his eardrums, the sound of a cup smashing into smithereens, every spec scattered among a browney-caramel liquid across the kitchen floor. The hot, steaming latte split through the cream, with the clean, white cup lying broken, dotting the ocean of coffee.

"Oh no!" Eileen cried, jumping from her seat. "Well, luckily, I brought ingredients for four people, so I could just make you another one."

"Nah, don't waste your time. I'll share yours." Rigby threw a cloth onto the spillage and simply walked back into the main room. Eileen felt bad for leaving the mess, but, hey, it was his job, after all. She brought her warm drink into the lounge, and Rigby had already seated himself excitedly in front of the television, the video ready and rolling. The mole, quiet and reserved, sat beside Rigby, making sure not to get too close for fear of creeping him out like she used to - days that were long buried in the back of her mind, in a chest of which the key to was demolished by her regretful thoughts. Rigby took the blanket Eileen had introduced earlier, and wrapped it around the pair. "Drink or not, we still need to keep our bodies warm."

_We could move closer together and make use of body heat, _Eileen's inner self mused as she set her drink upon the coffee table. As the movie rolled, it was the usual, calm, boring start of any horror movie; setting the scene, introducing the characters, etc. Eileen took the time to admire Rigby, as she usually would when he wasn't looking. Eileen had been careful not to show her romantic feelings too much, now that they'd became great friends. They hung out on their time off, heck, Rigby had even blown off Mordecai once or twice to hang with her; so that MUST mean something, right? _I mean something to him, right? _

"_Eileeeen?_" the raccoon waved at the dazed out woman.

"Ah! Sorry!" Eileen turned back to the film, humiliated.

Rigby raised his eyebrow at the mole, who was trying to absorb herself in what was happening on the round screen of the cheap TV. Although, he felt himself staring a little too long, and an ear-shattering screech from the inexpensive mono speakers smacked him back to reality. He had the life terrified out of him from the horror movie. Bad idea, letting Rigby watch horror movies.

"AGH! WHAT THE _HELL_!" Rigby exclaimed. Eileen laughed, but only to be startled herself from a deformed mammal attacking the screen in the movie. She hadn't noticed at first, but her natural instinct was to cling onto something for safety; that something being _Rigby_. "O-oh! Eileen? Uh... are you... okay?"

Eileen shuddered slight, but after a few seconds, the sudden realization struck like lightening. All business in the movie was, from there on, disregarded, as both mammals became hot and flushed.

"S-sorry!" _God damnit! God damnit! Now he's going to think you're a creep! Launching yourself onto him right when he least needs you to, nice going, Eileen!_

"Oh... that's... uh... okay..." Rigby was stammering as if he were just caught out committing a crime. Eileen lifted her head a little to glance at the hesitating raccoon, trapped in her grasp. He glanced back, nervous.

All of a sudden, the lights that dimly lit their romantic encounter switched off. The TV stopped, the tape automatically came out of the VCR, and only the sound of thunder from outside could be heard; and for some reason, neither of them uttered a word, or even jumped in surprise. The weather had cut the electricity, that was obvious. Everything was still, except for the steam from Eileen's still-warm coffee. And for some reason, at the time, everything felt perfect the quiet way it was.

The atmosphere felt intense and... strange. They listened to each other's breathing in that moment, both wanting it to last as long as it could before one couldn't take the tension anymore and ruined it. Eileen slowly lowered her head onto Rigby's chest, pulling the blanket closer. Rigby's tail curling around the mole gave her permission to snuggle, and they stayed in that position for God knows how long, quietly watching the storm rage on outside the house, as if defending the home of all monsters on that spooky Halloween night. It took Eileen a little while to come down to earth and realise Rigby had not only his tail wrapped around her, but also his arms, and Eileen wriggled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Eileen, are you awake?" Rigby whispered in his natural, hoarse way. Eileen nodded her head in response. "Good."

_This isn't what friends do,_ Eileen thought. _There's something more here. Right now, I can feel it. After all this time... have my feelings been requited after all? Since when? _

She reached for the latte, trying to organize her thoughts. She hadn't tasted it yet; the cream was nearly dissolved, now. She took a sip, tasting the cinnamon first, and then the syrup, and shivered in delight. She rose the cup nearer to Rigby, and he took it from her hands, repeating the sequence of sip and shiver. "That's amazing."

"I know."

"Eileen... look at me."

_Oh God, this is it, isn't it? _She removed her head from his neck, lifting her chin to face him. He leaned forward and gave her a tender peck on the nose.

She returned the motion.

"Oh, man, I can't believe..." Rigby trailed off. Eileen knew exactly what he meant. Rigby wasn't used to... this. Rigby wasn't one for romance. Rigby didn't get the ladies. Rigby... has Rigby ever even _had_ a girlfriend?

Eileen gave her warmest smile. She wanted to show Rigby it was okay. This was... _okay_.

And that was all he needed.

Nervous lips came closer to one another, the couple in an utter daze, giving in to their infatuation; and they connected. It wasn't a steamy kiss, no - it was a gentle one. And they preferred it this way.

"Y-you... tasted like a pumpkin spiced latte." Rigby awkwardly remarked, making Eileen giggle and place a small kiss on his forehead.

"Happy Halloween, Rigby."

Rigby blushed, turning shy. "H-happy Halloween, Eileen."


End file.
